The Luckiest Man on Earth
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: Drew remembers an important time in his life...with May of course! DrewxMay ShuxHaruka Contestshipping one-shot whatever you want to call it


**Just a short little one-shot that I thought I'd do...enjoy...and please, keep flames to a minimum. This is my first pokemon story :)**

**~TCW**

**p.s: yea, i changed my name again xD**

* * *

Drew Hayden looked lovingly at his wife, May. She had the most beautiful caramel brown hair that was usually covered with a red bandana, which he had recently persuaded her to take off. Though at that moment, it was messy and all over the place as she wriggled in discomfort. Her sapphire eyes were as bright as always. Drew felt his heart skip a beat and felt peace and serenity take over his soul as she watched his true love snore ever so slightly. He laughed quietly; she was exhausting herself despite her current state. She was training so hard and always came to watch him train his pokemon. He was ecstatic that he was to become a father in a mere few weeks. He remembered it all too clearly.

"Drew?" Just the simple phrase made his heart go wild. Oh how he loved that voice of hers; it was soft and silky and had a slight purr to it. The green haired man just smirked as he walked behind her, letting his hands snake around her petite waist. The woman just giggled softly as she trembled slightly under the silky touch of his lips on her hair.  
Of course he had grown over the years that she had known him. His bodies had become more built, and voice a seductive silky purr that drove women crazy. Of course he had stayed loyal to her all the years that were together. Her collection of roses would be surprising to anyone who wasn't Drew, Dawn, Paul, Ash, Misty, Max, Brianna (Max's gf), Brock, Zoey, or Kenny. She practically had a shrine for him and his roses. Her green haired, emerald eyed husband was her entire life; her thread of existence was wound around him. They were simply attached, period; kind of like you can't really say peanut butter without saying jelly.

May had recently gotten news that could potentially change her and Drew's lives and here he was, letting his hormones get the best of him. "Dreeeeew" she pouted as he continued trailing kisses down her neck. She giggled again as his lips tickled the side of her neck, slightly sucking on it, creating a little red spot. A cough made the couple jump as they realized they had a little audience of 13. Drew looked more embarrassed than her since everyone could tell by her smirk and pointed glare as they instantly knew what the young man was doing.

"May sweetie, you called us over for this?" her mother asked and May rolled her eyes.

"No mom," she laughed. "My darling husband got distracted is all." she giggled as Drew childishly stuck out his tongue.

"Well...What's the big news that you called us for?" Max impatiently asked. May smiled at Dawn, Misty, Zoey, and Brianna. As soon as she had found out, she had called them and had arranged this whole thing.

"Well you know how I was saying that I wanted kids?" May asked shyly as her hand automatically went to her stomach. Everyone gasped (except the girls who knew) and Drew had tears welling into his eyes.  
"I-I'm gonna be a daddy?" he whispered as a million watt smile overtook his face as he caressed May's face gently and kissed her happily.

The happy memory suddenly burst as he heard May scream and start to cry. Drew ran over to May, who was panting extremely hard. "Baby? May, what's wrong?" she screamed again, pointing to her stomach.  
"My effing water just effing broke!" she screamed as the contractions began. Drew willed himself to be calm as he dialed the number for the ambulance. He then called all his friends and told them to meet him at the hospital. "Dreeeew," her voice filled with pain and agony and he hurriedly ran to grab her hands and stroke them lightly with his thumbs. Her body was so cold...he looked for a certain pokeball and pressed the button that released it.

"Blaze?" a sleepy voice called and immediately woke up at the sound of his trainer's moans.

"Dreew," her voice sobbed. "I'm hot and then I'm cold and then hot again. Oh God, Drew it HURTS!" she screamed as the ambulance arrived to take them to the hospital.

* * *

May was admitted almost as soon as they had arrived. She was screaming and panting and crying all at the same time. Blaziken, Maquerin, and Glaceon were at her side trying to keep her warm and cool when needed. Approximately one hour later, she was in the room, screaming and pushing while STILL having the energy to shout insults and scream at Drew, claiming that it was all his fault that they were here and was squeezing his hand hard enough to ensure that he would not have blood circulation for at least the whole week.

"PUSH," the doctor screamed as May stopped pushing and was panting, trying to catch her breath. May resumed pushing until Drew shouted "I see a head!" his piece of information seemed to give May the strength she needed to push her little angel out.

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" the doctor exclaimed and May gave a hard push. Suddenly, all was silent and all that could be heard was the crying of two little babies covered in blood. May breathed in relief.

"You did it," Drew whispered proudly into May's ears and May blushed.

"I honestly didn't mean anything I said before," she grinned cheekily as Drew nodded in understanding. The nurse came over and handed May two babies.

"One boy and one girl." she reported. "The girl is about 8 and 1/2 pounds while this little guy here is about 7 and 1/2 pounds. Got any names for these two?" May looked at the boy who had tufts of green hair and emerald eyes, reminding her of her amazing husband. She then looked at the girl who had sapphire eyes and brunette hair. She was so busy looking at her children that she didn't see anyone else come in.

"I'll call the boy Andrew James Hayden and the girl April Marlene Hayden?" It meant to come out as a statement but sounded like a question as May looked over at her husband. He quickly kissed her forehead and grinned whilst whispering 'I love the names' in her ear. May then nodded at the nurse in confirmation who wrote down their names on the birth certificates. The others nodded and cooed as they congratulated the new mother and father. Drew now looked at his wife and two children, instantly wondering how he had become the luckiest man on **Earth.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that...please click that lonely review button down there V**


End file.
